ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Love Luke/Tropes
I Love Luke is an American animated horror-comedy series created by Angela Hosky. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and has aired on Netflix in April 26th, 2019, with cable reruns airing on since July 3rd, 2019. Tropes *'A Boy and His X:' The show is about a little girl who befriends a ghoul who is invisible to anyone who isn't gifted to see invisible creatures like him. *'Black Comedy:' The show is pretty much filled with it. *'Creepy Family:' The Happy Family. *'Crossover:' It had one with Sajoedri, USA, being called I Love Sajoedri. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Horror Comedy:' The show itself. *'I Ate WHAT?!:' In Something's Wrong With My Mac & Cheese!, Michelle ends up finding out that the macaroni and cheese the new lunch lady was making for the students to eat was actually insect guts, maggots, and cut-up worms mixed together. *'Jerkass:' Jane. *'Locked in a Room:' The Red Room is basically about Michelle and Luke getting trapped in a red room for some odd reason. *'Medium Blending:' In The Red Room, one of the monsters Michelle and Luke bump into is a CGI character with big eyes and a long tongue. *'Non-Malicious Monster:' While Luke looks like a heartless being that would kill anyone in sight, he has shown sympathy towards others, such as Michelle, and would only attack if you try to harm him and/or anyone he cares for. *'Not-So-Imaginary Friend:' Michelle has a ghoul named Luke as a best friend who is invisible to anyone who wasn't gifted with the ability to see him by Luke. *'Only One Name:' Michelle was not given a last name. *'Rapid Aging:' This happened to both Michelle and Tristan in The Amulet, where they became young adults, only for them to turn back into kids near the end of the episodes after Luke found a way to fix everything by TBD. *'Ridiculously Cute Critter:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' **In one scene of The Red Room, while Michelle and Luke were walking down a path, they turned after hearing breathing, only to discover Barney the Dinosaur, Chica from The Sunny Side Up Show and Star from The Goodnight Show, who are all rather scary-looking. *'Stalker With A Crush:' Michelle qualifies as this to Tristan. *'Suck E. Cheese's:' Larry Dolphin's Pizza Paloza. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' **Starting in February, first-run rights for ILL moved from Netflix to USA Network. **As for its streaming rights, it moved from Netflix to Peacock in April. *'Playing Against Type:' Given the fact most of the voice cast is strongly associated to children's/family-friendly animation, video games and anime dubs, it's rather odd to see them in an adult animated show. * YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Crack Pairing:' **Luke/TBD ** *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' TBD *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' Fans preferred if Tristan actually had feelings for Michelle back rather than seeing her as a creepy child. *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' Fans of Sajoedri, USA have shown to enjoy ILL and vice versa. **Fanbases of Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Miserable Adventures of Riley, and Eric and Claire have shown an interest to ILL. **Fans of Mr. Pickles and Golan the Insatiable have shown to adore ILL, therefore getting along with fans of it. *'Girl-Show Ghetto:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' Someone on 4chan created an animated gif with Luke portraying at Ricardo Milos, which ended up becoming a meme. *'Nausea Fuel:' See I Ate WHAT?!. *'No Yay:' Michelle x Luke, for obvious reasons. *'Squick:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?:' I Love Luke, when first looked at, appeared as a kids' show. Innocent, right? Nope! (More TBD). *'X Meets Y:' TBD WMG * Funny *Scenes with Tristan trying to get away from Michelle can be funny to viewers. Nightmare Fuel *Luke can be pretty creepy to some viewers. *There is a scene in Something's Wrong With My Mac & Cheese! where it is revealed that the Macaroni and Cheese was actually cut up worms, maggots and other bugs. This is not only disgusting, but can be pretty freaky, especially if you have entomophobia. *That one Anti-Smoking PSA Michelle's class watched in TBD, especially the end of it, where it shows the boy who was smoking the cigarettes experiencing the effects of smoking, wanting to quit, but a now demonic-looking cigarette forces him to keep smoking until he dies. Heartwarming * Tear-Jerker * Category:Tropes